Fit Together Like Puzzle Pieces
by Lattelady
Summary: "Hey, yourself." Gold held out his arms and let her come to him since his cane was leaning against the wall on the far side of the bed. Ian cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer so when his lips covered hers, he had total access to her mouth, exploring and tasting as their tongues met, danced, parried and thrust. Part of Loving Mr. Gold series, but stands alone very well


**Rating:** Mature

 **Note:** Part of _Loving Mr. Gold._ All you need to know is that Belle and Gold have been together since the night before Thanksgiving. It is now New Year's Eve, though it could be any night they finally decide to consummate the relationship. Bae is ten and lives with Gold during the school year. This is a newer arrangement.

 **Note:** This is a bit more daring than I usually write so excuse any odd moments.

 **Enjoy! Happy 2016**

* * *

 **Fit Together Like Puzzle Pieces**

 _By Latte_

* * *

Frozen snow crunched beneath the tires of the black Cadillac as it pulled up to Mr. Gold's cabin in the woods. It was New Year's Eve. Bae was spending the night with August and his adopted dad Geppeto. Ian and Belle were having a night to themselves. They had come a long way since Thanksgiving and both were ready for the next step.

"I haven't seen you dressed that casually since the first night of the blackout." Belle smiled at Ian as he took off his coat to reveal jeans, a long-sleeved silk burgundy shirt, and a charcoal vest that was only partially buttoned. They had left their boots on the rack at the door.

"That was quite a night, sweetheart." He whispered and nipped her ear as he helped her off with her coat. Leaving it on the overstuffed chair beside his, rather than stop tasting a spot that he knew made her shiver.

"It was indeed." She turned into his arms. "Please hold me?" Belle burrowed against his body. His touch and feel had grown very familiar and dear over the weeks.

"If you've changed your mind, the loft is the second bedroom where Bae usually sleeps." Gold offered, but it almost killed him.

"Oh, my dear, no, never." She ran her hands up and down his sides, the soft material making her palms tingle with delight. "I think I've touch almost every inch of your body, and I know you have mine. I want all those things you promised you'd do to me that first cold night we talked on your couch." She looked up at him under her lashes and added, "And I've got a few ideas for you, too."

"You don't say." Gold chuckled happily at the memory of Belle wrapped in his arms the night before Thanksgiving as he'd quietly whispered how much he wanted her and gone on to verbally undress her. He'd talked about where he wanted to touch her with his hands and his lips and how it would feel when he added his tongue and teeth. He had held her tightly against him as she squirmed and moaned, being pleasured by his words. "So I've been giving you ideas?"

"You forget I work in a library." Belle nibbled on her lip to keep from laughing. Ian had kept her on edge for weeks. His decision was a good one, since they both realized how lucky they were to have a second chance. "Besides, you've been giving me ideas since I was sixteen." She smirked.

Gold rolled his eyes at her and covered his heart with both his hands. "The bathroom is off the bedroom where we put our bags, if you wish to freshen up." He offered. "I'll light the fires and take care of the door and the lights. And Belle, I'd like to undress you so don't change for bed." His eyes ran over her blue wool tunic and grey leggings anticipating what lay beneath.

"Only if I get to return the favor." Her huge blue eyes were lost in his brown ones.

"You have yourself a deal, Miss French." Mr. Gold's lips twitched into his pawnbroker smile, making her giggle in delight.

* * *

The fire was dancing in the hearth. The electric lamps set aside. In their place Ian had lit two hurricane lanterns that contained fat candles. They added to the soft quality of the room.

"Hey," Belle whispered as she came out of the bathroom with her curls brushed and flowing down her back. She noticed he'd take off his socks and wasn't going to complain. It was likely she was going to be a pool of melted emotions, by the time they got that far. She'd give him those, but all the rest of his clothing was hers to remove.

"Hey, yourself." Gold held out his arms and let her come to him since his cane was leaning against the wall on the far side of the bed. Ian cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer so when his lips covered hers, he had total access to her mouth, exploring and tasting as their tongues met, danced, parried and thrust.

He slid one hand behind her and slowly pulled down the zipper of her tunic. She moaned as she felt her skin exposed to the cooler air. Belle's fingers twitched in his hair, rubbing tiny circles against his scalp.

They pulled apart so he could drag her tunic down her arms and let it fall at her feet. Seconds later her shaking hands were working on the buttons of his vest and shirt, while he gripped her sides and ran his thumbs over her bra-covered nipples.

"I-an," she gasped his name. They had touched and rubbed, but he'd always insisted that clothes stay on and fastened. She knew he made that decision for her, afraid he might lose control and push her too fast. Gold wanted her to learn what she liked and discover the power that went hand-in-hand with passion. Tonight was so much more intense; she had trouble concentrating on getting his shirt and vest off.

"That feel good, darling?" He relaxed the pressure on her nipples until she caught her breath.

"You know it does." Belle felt like she was floating as she finally finished with his buttons and spread the silk apart to bury her nose against his breastbone and taste his skin. A moment later she leaned back and ordered, "Now, off with it, Gold."

"You minx." He let the two garments join hers. Soon shadow and light played against the planes of the compact muscles of his chest and well defined shoulders and arms.

"You have been hiding behind your interestingly tailored suits." She had known he was much stronger and more agile than he appeared, the day he'd broken her fall from the ladder in his shop. But she hadn't expected him to be so fit.

"A man has to have a few secrets." Ian grinned until the firelight glinted off the gold inlay on his tooth. "Now you, Miss French, I do believe you have me at a disadvantage." He reached behind her and unfastened her bra with one hand and stood back. "I think I'd like you to remove it for me."

Belle blushed to her hairline; as she let the lacy garment, purchased especially for tonight, fall to the hardwood floor.

"You are truly exquisite." Gold's words were hoarse. He was entranced by the way the firelight danced over her pale translucent skin. The tips of his fingers ran over her breasts and she shivered at the gentle touch over her ridged nipples. "And very responsive," he purred with delight.

"I used to imagine what it would be like to have you touch me like that." She admitted as he guided her to the side of the bed.

"I've imagined far more." The heat from his eyes scorched her skin and left her panting. All hint of shyness was gone as she was flooded with desire. "I need you to lie down, Belle, so if you still want to remove my belt and pants I suggest you do so now." No matter how much strength training, aerobics, and stretching he did, there were times when his damaged ankle simply gave out. Ian had been worried about how to approach the subject of his lack of balance, but with her, there was no problem. She smiled in complete understanding and kissed him.

Both enjoyed the feel of her hard nipples grazing his chest. It made them more impatient than they already were. Belle quickly undid his belt, and then grinned and carefully slid it out of his pants. When she reached for the fastener at his waist, her fingers brushed against the bulge that had been growing harder all evening.

Ian hissed in pleasure so she caressed him while she pulled down his zipper. Belle kept on rubbing against his firmness as she shoved his pants to the floor. When her other hand was free, she cupped his balls enjoying the way his breathing increased and he hissed in pleasure.

Standing in his boxers trembling in desire, he grabbed her wrists before it was too late. "On the bed with you," he ordered.

Moments later he pulled down her leggings, taking delicate lace panties and socks with them. Gold joined her on the bed and slid one arm under her back, creating an arch so her breasts were all his. "You are the most beautiful think I've ever seen." His breath was warm against her skin as he covered her left nipple with his mouth.

"Ohhh, Ian," she cried out his name and buried her hands deep in his hair. Her hips bucked, but her knees were off the bed and she was lost in sensations she'd only dreamed about. Belle was modern enough to take care of her needs with no man in her life. She owned a few toys that kept her satisfied, but this was so much more intense and personal that all she could do was whimper.

"So very sensitive," he ground out as he kissed his way to her left breast and began to suck and nibble her other nipple. His left hand slid down her body to her tight neatly trimmed curls. To his delight she was already wet and slippery.

She keened and bucked as he ran his finger over the apex of her thighs. He was careful to avoid her throbbing wet bud while he circled closer and closer. Ian cupped her tightly in his palm and sucked hard on her breast before kissing his way to her lips.

With one hand between her thighs and the other plucking at a nipple he covered her lips with his and explored her mouth in imitation of what he was about to do to her below.

Belle arched her back and almost bucked him off. "Ian, please," she begged.

"Soon my darling, but we talked about this. I want you to come first, this one time, because I do not want to hurt you." He knew she hadn't been with a man before, at least not this way. It had embarrassed her and pleased him.

He slid to the floor between her legs, placing her knees over his shoulders and opening her wider. She was so wet he gently pushed a long slim finger into her. Belle screamed and flung her arms out as far as they could reach to grip the sheets in tight fists. She was an amazing sight, the picture of total abandon, giving herself to Ian and the experience completely.

She tried to buck against him, but Gold placed one hand flat on her stomach, immobilizing her, while he thrust his finger in and out of her tight dampness. She gasped everytime he moved. When her muscles grew used to the invasion and relaxed, he added a second finger and then a third.

Ian drew his hand back and forth to the music of her gasping in pleasure. He drove her higher until she quivered with need. He leaned forward and swirled his tongue over her tender wet flesh, savoring every moment, taste and reaction before going back for more.

Belle's whimpered and began to beg, "Please, please." She was buffeted by sensations

"As you wish my love," he murmured and sucked hard on her distended bud all the while keeping his tongue moving. Moments later she screamed his name and fell apart. He could feel the gentle contractions around he finger and under his mouth. She was the sweetest honey he'd ever tasted. Gold blew gently against her quivering, oversensitive flesh seeking to extend her pleasure.

"Oh gods," she cried and her hips jerked one last time, but she couldn't get away and he blew again, sending her over the edge one more time.

"Belle, are you all right, sweetheart?" he whispered as he moved onto the bed beside her.

All she could do was nod and hope he understood.

"You are so beautiful." Ian wiped away the tears running down her face. Her breasts were tinged pink and her flushed face surrounded by damp hair. He kissed her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I want you, Ian." She looked at him with heavy-lidded blue eyes. "I want you inside of me." Belle's only coherent through was that he'd turned her into a creature of need and right now she needed him. She pushed at the top of his boxers with little success. "A little help would be good."

"But we had a deal." He smirked at her impatient frown. Proud he'd been able to pleasure her so completely.

"Oh…" It took her a few minutes to regain her thought process, when she did, an idea struck. Belle side her hand against his abdomen and caressed him until he stripped off his undershorts and rolled her beneath him.

"You, my dear, are a conniver."

"I learned from the best." Her voice broke when his hardness settled against her wet opening. "Now you've got another lesson I want to learn."

Gold let his elbows take his body weight and cupped her face in his hands. She was looking at him with her eyes filled with trust. It took his breath away. He knew he loved her, but was wise enough to realize that he needed to wait to tell her. Instead he kissed her, putting everything he had into the kiss.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he instructed and slid his right hand from her cheek to her breast. His thumb strummed the hard nipple and made her gasp. He pulled back his hips and moved slowly into her wet, tight channel.

"Yes," she gasped and bucked her hips against his, driving him home. Her fingers dug against the muscles of his back and she cried out in joy, "Oh, gods Ian." Then she kissed him like she never wanted to stop.

Gold lost all sense of time once he felt her come apart around him. He let go and allowed pleasure to flow through him, groaning her name against her lips as every muscle in his body tightened and he was filled with peace and pleasure he'd never felt before.

* * *

Later they sat in bed drinking tea and eating sandwiches and fruit Ian had prepared while Belle showered. She sat beside him wearing his burgundy shirt with her slightly damp hair piled on top of her head.

"Is it always like that?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no." He thought back to his marriage and the short affair he'd had with Cora in Portland. He didn't even try to compare his wilder days as a young man in Scotland. "But I think it will be for us."

"You do?" Belle ran her hand over his chest and smiled as if she had been given the most wonderful gift in the world.

"Yes." He put his teacup on the nightstand and did the same with hers. "Because I love you and that makes all the difference."

"Good, because I've loved you, since I was sixteen years old and can't imagine being with anyone else." She swung her leg over his thighs and felt him begin to harden at the touch of her skin against his.

Gold slipped the shirt she was wearing off her shoulders and admired the view. There was a ring sitting in the bed table beside him. Tomorrow he'd asked he'd ask her, tonight, he wasn't through making Belle his.

They moved together. This time he looked up and had the joy of watching her slim body ride him. Her hair a dark halo around her shoulders as he touched and caressed her wherever he chose.

 **The End**


End file.
